I'm Sorry, My Friend
by Miss Queen B
Summary: He was begging her to end it, but how can she do that when he's talking about his life. My second oneshot that has nothing to do with my other stories. Please R


**MQB: Just a short one-shot I thought up all of a sudden. This has nothing to do with my characters or any of my stories. It's just a little story between two no-name people. Enjoy**.

----------------------------

**I'm Sorry, My Friend**

She back away from him in a few wobbly steps with her entire body shaking and teeth chatting in utterly fear. Why would he ask her to do such a horrible thing she wondered as she reflect back a few hours ago. It was a terrible morning. People were attacking and eating other people. There was so much blood, spit, and body organs' juice spilling on the floors and streets, people would slip and fall when they try to flee for their lives.

So much blood. So much blood.

So much screaming, flesh being torn off and eaten and blood.

She felt sick.

But the disaster of what would now be call "Judgement Day" or the "Apocalypse" wasn't the worse part about the morning . . . he was bitten.

Her best friend for almost five years was bitten when they were trying to find a place to hide. They found an abandon house and during the process of getting to the top of the roof, one of those "things" or Dead people she would call came out of no where. She was pushed out of the way only to hear him scream in pain with the low moaning sound of the Dead. A mist of red blood spray in her face as she yanked her friend away from the Dead and push the corpse down the stairs and headed to the nearest room. She locked the door while hoping it would buy them some time to collect their thoughts and take a breather. Then that's when her friend said . . .

"Kill me"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he said that as he fell to his knees and clutch onto his shoulder round. A large portion of flesh was missing with blood gushing out and soaking into his shirt. She held back her vomit from the sight of seeing so much blood and the stench of it was unbearable. She gulps and said in a shaking tone of voice, "what"

"Kill me" he said again.

"Are you insane, I can't do that" She said.

He hisses in pain as he looked around the room and reach for the nearest object he found. A sliver metal bat. He tossed it carelessly to her feet and repeated, "Kill me"

"No, I can't and I won't" she said.

"Dammit, if you don't I'll just become one of those things" he said, with a thin trail of blood running down his mouth.

"No, no, you won't" she said, in denial, "I can help you, w-w-we'll clean up your wound and you'll, you'll . . . be alright"

There were tears in his hazel color eyes as he shook his head sadly for knowing his fate was seal. Large drops of blood started to form a small puddle on the floor next to his fingers. They stare at each other for what it seems like a long time as memories of their past started to flash before their eyes. So many memories that were so dear to her that even the dead that smelled them out and banging on the door from behind couldn't interrupted.

"I can't" she whispered.

"If you don't than I'll just come back and go after you" he said.

He was too young she thought, too young for his life to end this way. He was only sixteen, dammit, three years younger than she was. She looks at the young boy, the boy she took care of from helping him with his homework, to bullies to even dealing with break ups and girls, she would do anything for him to make sure he was happy. Anything.

He started to cough and watch the thick red saliva hitting the floor with a splat. The door started to crack from the hard banging of the Dead's fist.

"Please" he begged as tears finally fell from his eyes.

She, too, started to cry as she picked up the bat and slowly lift it up above her head and took a few steps over to him. She felt like she was suffocating by the way she gags and sniffs from her crying. "Forgive me" She said.

The last thing she saw was him smiling and whispering the words "I love you" before shutting her eyes and swinging the bat down with all her strength. She could hear the bat making contact with his head with a loud cracking nosie as she repeated the hitting few more times. She block the sound of blood spilling all over the floor by screaming to herself from doing the horrible deed then it was over.

She opened her eyes and stare down at her friend who was surounded by a pool of his own blood that was pouring out of his busted head. She dropped the blood stain bat and fell to her knees.

The door broke from its' hinges allowing the dead to enter the room.

She lower her head to stare at the floor, letting her tears drop from her eyes and mix with her friend's blood. Pairs of bloody hands grab her by the arms and pull her away from the person that meant the world to her.

"I'm sorry, my friend" she said as the Dead started to eat her.

_Fin_


End file.
